


About Damn Time

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	About Damn Time

When Valentine’s Day hit, the flu hit you. Which meant there would be no visiting your mother’s grave. Hayley, however, decided that wasn’t acceptable. She (somehow) conned Miles into buying a wreath of your approval, driving her to the cemetery, and spending some time there. All so you could ‘be’ with your mom. You’d decided on a wreath with baby’s breath and a couple red roses, something she would have adored.

Life moved forward the same way it had been. Few friendly people at school, Ginger being Ginger, and your dad traveling. The closer your birthday got, the more depressed you became, worrying your parents, Gen, and Jared. Even a few of the other cast members that had visited for dinner a time or two noticed it.

You left your room less and less, rarely went out to hang out with anyone, and just didn’t seem like yourself. To them, you seemed to be in a worse place than after the death of your mother and Rick.

Coming downstairs the first morning of spring break, you were in a pair of your favorite lounge pants that had become a bit baggy on you and a shirt that Miles had left the summer before. Your hair was left down, looking a bit dull. “Um….” You looked at the four adults sitting in the living room. “What’s going on….?” You felt like you were in trouble, about to be shipped off to military school, or someone else died. That was the last thing that you needed.

“Come on.” Your dad motioned for you to sit on the couch with him. “Kids are playing in the other room. Twins are napping.” He told you, making you look at the clock. Your eyebrows went up. It wasn’t morning. “Yeah. It’s after 1.” He sighed.

Biting your lip, you plopped on the couch, your hands in your lap. “Should I start setting my alarm?” You asked, figuring that’s what this was about. It was spring break, so you didn’t see the point about getting up first thing in the morning.

He shrugged. “That’s not up to me.” You looked at him funny before your eyes went more towards the front as you heard a car door. “It’s up to Hayley’s parents.”

“What?” You asked, still not sure what the hell was going on. Not that you were upset about getting to see them, but this was out of the blue.

Your mom spoke up next. “You’re spending spring break with them. Your second family.” She told you gently.

You nodded, getting it. “Okay, but why do I feel like I’m getting an intervention? It doesn’t take all four of you to tell me that.”

“We’re worried about you.” Jared spoke up, your eyes going to him. “We all are.” His hazel eyes were full of worry and sadness, which wasn’t something you were used to.

“You’re not going out and having fun, you’re losing weight, you’re isolating yourself…” Gen added. “You go to school, you come home. When I met you- you were full of life, even when you were in mourning. I don’t see that in you anymore.” Her voice was soft. “You haven’t had a close friend here since Ginger. We thought getting to spend some time with more of your family would help.”

You scoffed and got up quickly. “It won’t change a damn thing.” You snapped. What the hell did they think? That suddenly making you feel like crap about feeling would crap would make you snap out of it?

“Watch it.” Your dad told you in a warning tone.

Glancing at him, you rolled your eyes at the look on his face. “The reason I don’t have friends is because of Ginger. No one wants to be seen with me.” You pointed out. “I’m looked at as lower than the losers at school! So, please, enlighten me how one week with a friend will fix me.” They were all silent, torn between wanting to comfort you, and telling you to be respectful. “Thought so.” You shook your head, storming off.

You jogged up the stairs to your room, slamming the door and locking it behind you. Leaning back against the door, you slid to the floor and pulled your knees up to your chest. You knew they meant well, but they had the world at their fingertips. You? You were about to turn 15, and were stuck in one place.

* * *

The entire ride back to Hayley’s was slightly awkward. You knew that your parents told Mrs. P what you’d said. You saw it in her eyes. And you knew that Mrs. P told Hayley and Miles. They’d been your family for years- which meant you knew them way too well.

Now, there you sat between the two. Your head was on Hayley’s shoulder as you listened to music with Miles. Every now and then, Mrs. P would look in her rear view mirror at you and get a sad smile on her face.

Feeling a warm hand against yours, you furrowed your brows and looked down to see Miles taking your hand. You gave him a small smile and went back to leaning on Hayley, closing your eyes.

* * *

When you pulled up in front of the apartment building, you handed Miles his earbud and slid out after Hayley. Shoving your hands in your hoodie, you let out a soft sigh. It was weird to be back for more than a few hours. That hadn’t happened since you moved. “Hey.” Miles nudged you lightly. “Come on.” He motioned to the side. “Getting pizza from the corner for dinner. You’re coming with me.”

“You can’t carry a couple pizzas?” You teased slightly.

He smirked. “Well, more like I can’t go on a date on my own.” He replied, his voice low.

Your cheeks turned bright pink, aware of Mrs. P and Hayley watching. “Uh, sure.” You nodded, smiling before you bit your lip.

“Good, or I was gonna have to kidnap you.” He joked.

Rolling your eyes, you shoved him slightly. “Go. Loser.” You laughed.

Miles turned to the others. “We’ll be back, ma!” She gave you a small wave and Hayley made a face at you.

* * *

Standing on the stoop to the apartment, all thought of being a famous actor’s kid left your mind. Your arms were around Miles’ neck, his hands on your hips as you kissed him softly. Hearing the door, you pulled away from each other and blushed. “About damn time.” Hayley laughed. “Now, before you eat each other’s faces, mom’s sending Miles out for ice cream, and I’m stealing my bff for girl time. Now, shoo, you icky boy.” She stuck her tongue out at him, making you laugh.

“Man, thank you very much!” He pointed out.

“Can you just get the damn ice cream? It’s for your girlfriend’s birthday!” She grabbed your hand and yanked you inside, not giving him a chance to answer.


End file.
